Being Human
by AChemicalKid
Summary: Cas is coping with being human while Dean is coping with his feelings for Cas. Cas finds out some of the "pleasures" of being human...
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stared at his reflection in shock. He traced his jaw line with shaky fingers. The room was too silent. He couldn't hear the Winchester's thoughts in the next room, or his brothers and sisters chattering away. Castiel was human. Castiel was human and he did not like it. A knock on the door broke Cas's train of thought.

"You alright in there?" Dean's tired voice rang through the thin motel door.

"Sammy really needs to wash up, how much longer you gonna be?" Cas paced across the dingy bathroom tile towards the door and bumped into it with a thud. Damn. He reached for the doorknob, now remembering that he couldn't just woosh through walls whenever he pleased. The door opened revealing a confused Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Castiel sighed.

"I seem to have forgotten my vessel no longer possesses any angelic powers." Dean chuckled at Cas's disgruntled answer.

"Don't worry Cas, being human is gonna take a little more than a couple hours to get used to." Sam stumbled in between them and pulled the bathroom door closed with a thud and an exhausted grunt. He wasn't in the mood for having a conversation. Almost dying does that to you. He was also pretty damn bloody and really needed the comfort of a hot shower.

"Dean, will Sam be okay?" Castiel was concerned for Sam's well being, seeing as he had a close brush with death after almost completing the three trials necessary to close the gates of hell forever. The trials were no easy task. Hercules was the only other human capable of completing a task set by an otherworldly being. Not to mention that Hercules wasn't entirely human himself. He was part god after all.

"Ah, he'll be fine. He just needs to wash up and get some rest." Dean gazed out the motel room window.

"How about you?" He turned to Cas.

"Must be weird, without the angel radio and the powers and stuff like that." Cas sighed.

"I'll figure it out. After all I have spent most of my existence studying mankind." Dean pat him on the back and slumped down on the creaky mattress. Cas studied his every movement. Dean grabbed the remote and turned the television channel to an old western movie. Cas had observed Dean's habits, and western movies were his favorite source of entertainment next to killing demons and drinking heavily. Cas relaxed into the worn out armchair in the corner of the room and watched the movie with Dean for a few hours.

Later that night Cas stood by the window observing the Winchesters sleeping forms. His eyes were heavy. This was a new sensation he had never experienced before. He could barely stand and he continued to yawn every couple of minutes. I must require sleep? He thought to himself. He pulled a pillow from the left side of Dean's bed and curled up onto the musky shag carpeting of the motel floor. How does one fall asleep? Cas mused. He moved around a bit until he found a comfortable position. Soon he was snoring away. That night Cas had a nightmare. He dreamt of an old home where the Winchesters were hunting something. He heard a snarl and turned to face an angry demon. Startled he fell to the floor as Dean stepped in front of him to protect him. He and the demon then began to throw punches. Dean overpowered the demon and smiled triumphantly at Castiel. As soon as Dean turned around the demon rose from his unconscious position on the floor and knocked Dean out. Castiel had no powers so he could not help Dean. His nightmare ended with watching the Demon brutally kill Dean where all he could do was watch. Cas woke in a frenzy. Beads of cold sweat dripping down his face. He turned to the window. Still dark. How long do humans need to sleep? He then rose and shuffled over to Dean's bed.

"Dean?" he whispered. No reply. He shook Dean. Again no reply. Castiel was too distressed to sleep. He sat on Dean's bedside until the sun rose and the Winchesters woke from their slumber. Dean was first to rise. His voice was gruff and his eyes still ridden with sleep. He looked surprised to see Cas sitting up so early.

"Cas? What are you doing up?" He mumbled. Cas admired how attractive Dean looked rising from a good rest. Dean was an extraordinary human being and Cas couldn't deny it.

"I had a nightmare." Cas frowned. Dean shifted in bed to prop himself up on his arm.

"What was it about?" Cas couldn't look him in the eyes. He decided he shouldn't upset Dean.

"Oh nothing just a wendigo attack." He trailed off. Dean stared at him with uncertainty. He never heard of an ex-celestial being having a bad dream. Actually Dean had never heard of an ex-celestial being.

"Don't worry Cas, just a bad dream. Nothing to be afraid of." Dean grinned. That smile. Cas thought. He couldn't stop himself from blushing now that he was human. He wished Dean would smile more. It was a very beautiful occurrence.

"So, I think I'll shower. We can got get some grub while Sammy here catches up on his sleep. Sound good?" Cas nodded in agreement.

"Dean?" Cas questioned. Dean turned to Cas.

"Would you mind if I borrowed clothing? When I was an angel I never had to worry about clean clothes so this is the only thing I have."

"Go for it. We'll stop by the salvation army sometime and get you some stuff too." Cas grinned with gratitude. When Dean closed the bathroom door Cas started to rifle through Dean's duffle bag. He chose a shirt that was slightly too small on Dean so it would fit him well. It was blue and matched his eyes. He slid it on and realized it smelled like Dean. Leather and a hint of whiskey. He smiled as he pulled on a pair of jeans that were a fraction too long for his own legs. He rolled the cuffs and Dean emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and clean clothes on. Dean took in Castiel adorned in his clothing. His blue T-shirt fit him well. A little too well. Cas looked really good. Dean was seeing him in a way he never saw Cas before. Maybe because he was human now. Cas cleared his throat. Dean had been staring for way too long.

"Right! Lets get food." He followed Cas out the door trying to keep quiet for Sam's sake.

They drove to a little diner down the street. Dean hummed along to a soft rock tune that Cas couldn't identify. When they arrived they sat in a booth. Dean ordered for them. Bacon and pancakes for Dean, belgian waffles and sausage links for Castiel. Followed by a slice of apple pie, as always.

"What are these belgian waffles you speak of? Where they imported from Belgium?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled in reply.

"See for yourself dummy." Dean said as he pointed at the waitress carrying their orders. She had a full tray containing steaming hot sausage, and brown, fluffy, waffles. Cas felt his stomach growl. His vessel required nourishment. The waitress set the food down with a wink in Dean's direction. Castiel felt his cheeks grow warm again. He was feeling a human emotion. Jealousy, maybe? Dean ignored the waitress who was much too young for him and set his napkin on his lap. Cas mimicked Dean hoping he was doing everything right. He cut in to his waffles and lifted the fork to his mouth. Dean watched him expectantly. He couldn't help but gaze at Cas's full, chapped lips closing themselves around a glob of waffles and sweet sticky syrup.

"So?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I like these belgian waffles." Cas smiled in return. They ate in silence for what seemed like forever. When they both had finished their meals the waitress brought out the pie.

"Dean?" Cas questioned. Dean nodded.

"I've never actually had apple pie." Cas looked ashamed as Dean's eyes widened.

"Never. Had. Pie?" Was all he could say. Dean started laughing.

"Cas I couldn't be happier to show you the pleasure us humans call pie. It's literally orgasmic!" He chuckled.

"Orgasmic?" Cas raised his eyebrows.

"Right... You haven't... We'll get to that later." Cas blushed.

Dean mentally slapped himself upside the head. Way to make it sexual. Although he wouldn't really mind teaching Cas more about the "pleasures" of being human. Oh god what was he thinking? Cas is completely straight. He silently handed Cas a fork and gestured to the flaky dessert. Cas stuck a fork into the side and slowly raised the delicacy to his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed with delight. Dean's eyes greedily slurped up the adorable look on Cas's face. Why does he have to be straight? Cas smiled and thanked Dean for introducing him to pie. They paid, got in the impala, and drove back to the motel. They returned tyo an empty room excluding a note from Sam.

Hey guys,

Since I have a lot going on I've decided to take a break. (Dean don't give me shit about this I almost died ok?) I'll be in Kermit, visiting Amelia. We talked on the phone and we're going to give it one last try. I'll be back in three days. Dont wait up.

-Sam

Cas grinned. This meant three days alone with Dean. He amost laughed out loud he was so happy.

"So... Guess it's just you and me Cas." He gave him that mysterious grin that never failed to make Cas melt. Even when he was an angel.

"Guess it's time to learn what being human is all about." He grabbed his keys and motioned out the motel door. Cas followed not wanting to miss a second of his "Dean time."

They sat in the impala debating what to do. They rarely ever had free time from a hunt or some angel war. Dean drove a couple miles through the town. Just cruising and enjoying the sites the city had to offer. he finally pulled up to a cinema.

"The movies?" cas questioned.

"C'mon man! I haven't seen a movie in ages! Especially not a good horror flick!" Dean was so enthusiastic Cas couldn't help but comply besides, cas had never actually been in a movie theater. Dean bought two tickets to "The Haunting of Laguna Beach 2." Cas purchased some buttery popcorn and a sweet called skittles. The package claimed the candy tasted like rainbows. A taste from cas's past he was particularly fond of. They sat in the very back row. Dean claimed it was the best seat in the house. The theater was mostly empty except for an older gentleman and a few teenage girls. The film started rolling and Dean couldn't have been more excited. He shushed Cas when he complained about skittles tasting nothing like rainbows. For some reason the film actually scared Cas. It scared him so much that every time someone in the film screamed he gripped Dean's shoulder tight. Dean slyly smiled at the thought of him pulling the classic yawn-and-reach on Cas while he cuddled into his chest. But Cas was his friend and he definantly didn't return his feelings. Cas shook as he gripped Dean tight. He wish he could curl up into Dean. Have a big scary hunter protect him. Feel the warmth of his body and smell his aftershave. But Dean was his friend. He definantly didn't return his feelings. After the credits rolled across the screen the two ventured out of the theater and down the street toward a goodwill.

"We have to get you some new threads bud." Dean held the door open for Cas as he walked through the door. The smell of consignment clothing tickled his nose. They made their way over to shirts. Cas grabbed a couple t-shirts and flannels. Essential pieces of clothing among the Winchesters. Dean grabbed a blue shirt that matched Castiel's eyes. A deep blue shirt with a slight "v" made out of baby soft material.

"Try this one." He handed the shirt to Cas and watched him close the dressing room door. Cas emerged wearing the shirt. Dean had to admit it made Cas pretty irresistable. It fit like a glove, showing off Cas's tight chest, and really made his eyes glimmer.

"Put that one in the "yes" pile." Dean coughed. Cas smiled and returned to the dressing room. The next outfit Cas had chosen Dean was not prepared for. Cas emerged wearing a flannel almost identical to one Dean owned and Jeans that were a bit too tight. "Fuck me." was the only thought on Dean's mind. Cas looked incredibly hot. He like imagining that Cas was waering his shirt after a very unholy night together. But the Jeans. The jeans were the cherry on top. They gripped his thighs in all the right places and the denim stretched over his ass in the most pleasing of ways. Dean crossed his legs trying to hide his arousal.

"it's nice." he mumbled. He was flustered and sure he was about to blow his friendship with Cas. His face was hot and his crotch was twitching.

"You think so?" Cas turned to look in a mirror giving Dean the best view in the house.

"This clothing is acceptable? I've been studying Sam and your dressing habits and based my choices upon those." Cas gave him an expectant smile.

"Yeah so why don't you just change, bring the clothes to the front so I can pay?" Dean needed to cool down. Cas nodded as he shut the stall door, unaware that he had just reduced the man he was pining for, to little pieces.

When they returned to the Impala they were tired. It was getting dark and Cas needed to eat again. It was so cute watching Cas eat. Dean thought. Every bite was a new experience. He was like a child.

They drove to a little burger joint called Snarfburger. They sat in a booth facing a jukebox. Dean put a Dime in and let cas choose a song. Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fallout Boy. Cas nodded along to the pop-punk tune. Not Dean's favorite, but they werent bad. They ate their burgers and talked about the movie and how stupid that one blonde was, and how the dog should've lived.

"Why punish the animal?" Cas pondered. They ordered dessert. For Dean a slice of chocolate cake. (They were out of pie.) and for Cas a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream. They ate their dessert, laughing the whole time. Cas had some whipped cream on his upper lip and Dean had to use every bit of willpower he had in him not to kiss it off. Why, of all the people on this earth he could fall for, did it have to be Cas? He'd never feel the same way. Cas gazed at Dean's gorgoeus green-speckled-with-gold eyes. He noticed his pupils were larger than usual. He read about that being a sign for something in a womans magazine he found in the motel lobby. Maybe attraction? He turned to look around the diner. There wasn't a pretty waitress in sight. Cas was glad. Dean looked too attractive tonight. He had just a bit of scruff on his chin and was wearing a green thermal that made him look extremely hot. Castiel wanted Dean so badly. It hurt.

The pair arrived back at the motel around nine. Dean excused himself to the bathroom. He was scheming. He couldn't keep pretending he wasnt completely head over heels for Cas. God he sounded like a teenage girl. He needed to see if the attraction was mutual. He brushed his teeth until they sparkled, sprayed on his best cologne, and walked out of the bathroom shirtless, low riding sweats so you could see the top of his boxers. Cas looked up and froze. His mouth went dry and he felt a new sensation below the belt.

"Hey Dean." Cas stuttered, his eyes were darting around the room, trying to find something to distract him from Dean's naked torso.

"So Cas, I really like the clothes you picked out today." His voice was gravelly with arousal. He liked making Cas sweat. And boy, was he sweating. The first thing Dean could think when he saw him looking everywhere but at Dean he knew Cas was into him too.

"Really?" Cas gulped nervously, "You do?" Dean moved closer.

"Actaully I love them." His voice dripped with seduction. It went straight to Cas's crotch.

Dean was enjoying this.

"I think they made you look really good." he smirked. Something clicked in Cas's mind. Dean wanted him. Sam was gone. That meant nothing was stopping them. Castiel grabbed Dean's face and their mouths collided.

**Leave reviews if you think I should finish this fic! It's my 2nd fic ever and I just want it to be good! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got a lot of positive feedback from the first chp. i've been sick, sorry it took so long to update! keep the reviews coming for a third chapter :)**

It was perfect. Dean's soft lips were addicting. He swiped his toungue across Cas's bottom lip. It drove him wild. Dean pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He grinded his hips on Cas's letting out a satisfied moan. Cas started tugging at the elastic on Dean's bottoms. Dean started tugging at Cas's shirt and pulled it up over his head. His rough hands slid to Castiels hips. Cas fisted a hand in Dean's hair pulling their mouths closer. Suddenly Dean broke the kiss and gave Cas an aroused smirk.

"Does my little angel want to get dirty?" Dean kneeled on the bed in front of Cas, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down along with his boxers. Cas was already hard and dripping with pre come. A string of porfanaties escaped from Cas's mouth as Dean closed his mouth around Cas. He slowly dragged his toungue up the underside of Cas's shaft as Cas allows his head to fall back. He took Cas's head in his mouth causing Cas's hips to buck into Dean making him gag.

"Sorry" Cas stuttered barely being able to speak. Dean laughed and started to suck a hickey into Cas's hip. After admiring the mark he left Cas pulled Dean on to the bed and started palming at his erect member.

"Baby." Dean groaned. Castiel would never admit it but the pet names Dean would moan were a major turn on. He shimmied Dean's boxers off to his ankles and gazed at him with lust. Cas rubbed up and down Dean's shaft until he found a proper rythem that seemed to please Dean. Dean then swatted his hand away and took both of them in his hand and found his own rythem.

"Dean I'm gonna"

"Me too." Dean moaned. Cas released first and then Dean. They were both sticky and sweaty but they couldn't have cared less. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. Dean would never tell anyone but he really liked being the little spoon.

Dean woke up first the next morning admiring Castiel's naked, sleeping, form. God, he was beautiful. Dean decided he needed some time to re-supply so he left Cas a note saying he would be back with breakfast in an hour. He drove the impala to a local supermarket. Sam usually did the shopping so it took him a little while to figure it out. He threw a box of a dozen doughnuts in his shopping cart. Breakfast: Check. He grabbed a pie for later. He rememberd he needed a new toothbrush so he went down the personal items aisle. At the end of the aisle he saw something that never occurred to him to purchase before. Lube. He'd seen gay porn before so he knew you couldn't just fuck someone up the ass without it. (and he really wanted to fuck Cas.) He tossed it in the cart and started to blush as dirty thoughts of Cas in compromising positions filled his head. He decided to self check out to save himself the embarrasment of the little old lady working the counter ringing up the lube. He returned to an awake (and sadly, dressed) Cas. He kissed him on the cheek and handed him the doughnuts. Cas took a boston creme and ended up with chocolate frosting on his nose. Why did he have to be so damn adorable? Dean thought to himself. He flopped onto the bed and turned the TV on, trying to distract himself from his plans for Cas later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas lounged on the ratty old couch in the motel room learning about the latest in pop culture from a television channel called MTV. Cas chuckled and wondered who named the channel, they never played music. As he stretched his arms above his head he felt hot eyes on him. He glanced across the room at the hunter, who had just walked into the room and something was definatly up.

"Hello Dean." Cas grinned affectionatly. Dean began to melt. He couldn't resist the warm smile of the angel. His angel? He liked the sound of that.

"So Cas..." Dean couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Do you maybe want to go out tonight?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to will the blood rushing to his cheeks to go away. He wasn't some blushing bride. He was Dean fucking Winchester. Cas blinked adorably slow.

"Like a date?" he questioned, genuinely interested if those were Dean's intentions. Dean nodded curtly and gave Cas a goofy grin. Cas returned the grin, grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out the door and into the impala in a heartbeat. Cas practically bounced in his seat. He was actually on a date with Dean fucking Winchester.

"Where are we going Dean?" he beamed.

"Well, you seemed to really like the movies and it's sort of the status quo to go to the movies for a first date." He smiled at the bubbling angel. He pulled into a space outside the small cinema in town. Dean bought two tickets to a romantic comedy. Hey, it is a date. He pulled Cas into the dark theater and sat in the very last row once again. His heart skipped a beat when the lights softened and Cas entiwined his long skinny fingers into Dean's. Cas couldn't help but blush when Dean squeezed his hand and lovingly brushed his thumb over Castiel's knuckles. Cas leaned into Dean and rested his head into the crook of the hunter's neck. Dean wrapped his arm around the admittidly snuggly angel and silently laughed at how gooey they were being. For the first time in a long time, Dean didn't mind the mushy stuff, as long as it involved Cas practically purring in his arms. About halfway through the movie Cas became bored and decided to experiment with Dean. Dean watched the glowing screen intently focusing on the crying bride left at the alter. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his thigh. He silenty gasped as the angel ran his hand slowly up and down his leg. He was confused but wasn't about to argue with Cas on what he was doing. He felt the angel shift in the plush chair as he leaned into Dean. Dean felt hot breath on his neck. Cas was fucking groaning into his ear and he felt his right lobe being nipped and sucked at. There was no way he was going to see the end of this movie if Cas kept sucking and kissing at his neck and jawline like that. He gripped the angel's hand and practically dragged him to the impala. He turned the keys and the car roared to life. Cas gazed at his frantic hunter doing everything he could to get them home in record time. He liked seeing Dean like this. Loose. Not guarded and in control. He clarified how much he liked it by massaging Dean's inner thigh, teasing him and driving him insane. Dean was actually panting. He had never been more aroused in his life. No playboy bunny or busty asian beauty could compare to a horny Cas. After hitting almost every green light in town Dean pulled into the motels lot and jumped from the drivers seat. He couldn't wait to teach Cas, in his opinion, the best thing you can do when you're human. Sex.

**Hi everyone! It's been forever and I'm so sorry! I've been out of town for a month and I had some computer issues... So, I'll try to make it up by updating as quickly as possible! Leave reviews to let me know if you like it! Love always, a_chemical_kid 3 **


End file.
